


sense of the eyes

by abeyance



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Smut, what happened after the door closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: what happened as soon as jon shut daenerys's door.





	sense of the eyes

His whole body felt heavier than before.

Even when he paced his own room on his boat - he made sure to keep the steps low and breathing steady (as steady as possible, at least).

But as soon as he raised his fist to knock the first time, every single pound of his soul went to the surface. Too quick for his instinct to catch. All he could do was wince. There was no going back after that first knock echoed, and he knew it. Jon winced.

Wasting no time in letting his aggressiveness swallow his being, the door was opened with a soft  _ click _ . He sucked it a breath as she revealed herself, meeting his eyes when realizing it was no one else but the King of the North.

Many words lodged themselves in his throat. Piling and stacking, and Jon barely breathed. They stood there, eye to eye for what it felt like centuries. Living in this blast of a world had taught him many things, but in that moment, he qualified to converse between each other's sights was the most useful he’d learned.

Because when he stared, when Jon Snow stared into the crystal eyes of his Queen, in the foyer of her chambers with the candle light sparking her inborn fire… everything almost threw back a step. All the way to the dragonstone cave, with the torch flames giving the irises their same effect. But there was something there that wasn’t there before. And it was no doubt the string that inevitably tugged him to stand in front of his Queen, Daenerys, wanting nothing more to confess what no man has the bland courage to say.

Despite, in which, the push of the gaze wanting to unbalance him, his eyes spoke enough, and Daenerys Targaryen widened the door’s entrance. He blinked quickly, not daring to lose their contact, and stepped in. his feet placed carefully - but the one second of breaking their eye’s bond unsteadied him. Her gaze that remained redeemed it. When he met her’s again, something that quickly drained within filled back up, and Jon closed the door with the same soft  _ click _ that Daenerys opened seconds before.

He at first noticed the tension in her posture. In her shoulders, even seen under the broad Queen accoutrements. Her jaw, that besides covered by skin that looked ever so soft, stood hard. She did not know what to make of her body - but her eyes remained soft.  Jon resisted his instinct to clench his knuckles.

And then she sucked in a breath, desperately trying to hide the shaking of it - but despite it not looking easy, her body softened and her eyebrows twitched.

Daenerys took a step towards Jon. If she was not as small, if their eyes aligned… the distance of their faces would not be stood appropriately for any King and Queen. But they weren't like the others.

Just as tentative of her gate, she reached a hand up - for a second, Jon thought she was to cup his face - but she reached past his shoulder instead. Her fingers landed on his buckle to his chest plate. Jon watched as her eyes tore away to focus on unbuckling it. And he, who decided to look anywhere but her eyes would be a sin, closed his own.

An unintentional breath was sucked in as the buckle unfastened and the plate became loose. Knowing she was passing to the other side now, looking to see his eyes closed, Jon kept them fluttered shut. Only when he heard the second latch open was when he opened as well. And there she was, returned in front of him, looking up through her lashes that beautifully outline her eyes of fire. Innocent, vulnerable… even in her powerful get up, he’d never seen someone in a state opposite of him or herself. he suddenly felt five years younger.

_ Especially _ when this for-called dragon of innocence he had his mind cook up reached to his right side, where his waist buckles were. Her hand brushed his heavily coated forearm and yet somehow he felt tingles. This time, Jon didn’t close his eyes but watched her work. They caught eyes as she passed to his left, her for only a second, a glance, but he much longer. They met once again as she straightened, the sound of his last buckle undoing heavy in the air, an imaginary echo. She kept his focus as her fingers slipped under the edge of his iron and she lifted it up - just a bit, but enough for him to lose patience and slip it over his head easily - and she scanned over what was under. Nothing but more layers nevertheless King’sLanding'ss climates. But Jon did not waste time - he removed the thick coat as easily as his loosened armor. Underneath was a brown, well worn undershirt - the last clothing covering Jon Snow's torso in the bedroom chambers of Daenerys, Mother of Dragons...and he was to take it off.

He pulled the hem out of his trousers. He untied the chest string, letting the V line open, revealing his heart’s scar. Daenerys did not leave his face.

He was to pull the shirt over his head, and that would be it - so much exposed, so much they’d never be able to return to. But taking its bottom lining in his hand, ready to show -

But a small hand stopped a bold move with a touch to the wrist. Jon took in their skins’ contrasts before looking to her… did she make a mistake, after all?

To his horror, she didn’t meet his eyes when he looked. Instead, she kept it with her hand and gave a small shake of her head. He was sure hed made a fool out of himself by coming here when she turned around, her back to him. From what he could see her chin was raised. A deep breath she gave herself settled into his bones as cold and equaling. But then Daenerys reached behind her to move her curls over to the front of her shoulder to reveal her corset at the low of her back. She kicked off her shoes

A look over her shoulder, as small as the previous shake of her head, told Jon what she asked. He took another step towards her. His fingers slipped under the string, digging out the tie that held everything, and pulled it carefully. The sound of the fabric rubbing together earned a collective gasp for them both.

With the corset untied he did her the favor of loosening the crosses. Hair fell in front of it, and he tentatively replaced the strand back over her shoulder.

It wasn’t long after that her arm raised and Jon heard a snap, and depending on how her dress expanded, he knew she had unbuttoned her front. The thick fabrics slipped off her shoulders like she was oiled, revealing her bare back to him. His eyes reflected as he analyzed, sure that the candlelight flickered a fire under her skin that looked ever so fragile, and yet very well could’ve been the strongest in all the Seven Kingdoms.

Between the heels of his boots and the bare of her feet,  Daenerys’s eyes were in line with his jaw as she turned around. The golden glow of her complexion and the silver of her hair called for her beauty, and the contrariety amazed him to the point of his mouth parting. Jon reached his fingers out to answer his predisposition to comb through it. A long lock fell through his fingers.

Jon looked at Daenerys when he sensed her eyes close. His free hand went to touch his fingertips to her temple...trailing across her cheekbone. Her mouth fell open the slightest.

Like a never ending tear, his fingers drifted down the round of her cheeks, brushing the corner of her open lips.Daenerys's eyelashes fluttered, tickling his knuckles.

Jon's pad of his thumb swept her jaw as it followed beyond her ear, to the back of her neck, the hollow of her collarbone, the outside of her breast. Her stomach hollowed as her chest rose and Dany opened her eyes. He broke from the focus of his hand to reunite their gaze. Brushing against the waist of her pants, he returned his arm to his side with a slight shake of his head in disbelievement. As if she couldn’t be any more radiant on the back of her children, or looking out into the sea… here they were.

He stepped out of his boots using his toes. And, out of everything, he suddenly felt vulnerable; like everything was out for this Queen to see.

As if they could become closer she came towards Jon, her delicate hand pushing away the V of his shirt’s fabric to reveal the curved scar on his heart. She surely had seen it before… after his rescue from the ice ordeal, it was clear that Ser Davos’s slip up was definitely not a figure of speech. They talked to the minimum about it, Jon not wanting the Mother of Dragons to know details about his pitiful murder by his own people. That was where it stopped.

Sharing shaky breaths, Daenerys’s fingertips danced over the tissue, and Jon could not help but tighten his muscles… a place no one has touched since he was gifted with them.

Her fingers still in their own world, Jon broke down the barrier of limitations; he's brought his shirt over his head and into the growing scatter of fabric amoung the floor.

Daenerys watched the shirt be taken by gravity and held there a few seconds before going back up, this time raking over his whole torso. Just like the day she had seen them at first, Dany gave her head a shake of incredulity and met his eyes. Unlike that day, they were open.

She slid her palm back to his torso, skimming over the ridges of wounded tissue.  _ Wounds that killed _ .   One more swipe over the one right under his ribcage led her to the only thing she was capable of thinking of, for whatever reason - Daenerys pressed her lips to the curve.

In response she felt a warm hand on the plane of her right shoulder blade - and for a second, she thought someone had walked in on them. With the King of the North always under a cloak, with his last name being  _ Snow, _ well, she had always pictured his skin to portray it. But his palms were warm, welcoming, and more relaxing than any skin care essences she had ever used.

Without it particularly approving with her thoughts, her hands reaction to his touch was to peel to his face, to his cheek, in which she cupped. She felt the smallest weight lean into it. The outside of her thumb was tickled by his eyelashes fluttering, and she called herself to look. Daenerys pulled her face off his chest, where her forehead was attached to his collarbone, and met his eyes. Unlike that day on her boat, they were open.

If the moment wasn't so intimate she surely would tease on how childish the King of the North appeared. His lips parted, brows in worrisome. But although his eyes were soft, they were filled with something that’d been growing in the times she'd caught his looks - and it definitely was not a child’s thought. the comment ran from her mind as she realized her expression might as well be a mirror of his.

The left side of her ribs felt the same warmth that pooled the opposite shoulders nerves. And then his eyes became closer to hers; and then they disappeared as the same warmth exploded into her lips.

At first his lips were a bit scratchy from the salt air. But as soon as she returned with her own, as soon as their mouths were fully connected with each other, the only scratchy texture was the tickle of Jon's whiskers. She sighed out her nose, her cool air hitting back against her face, and ran her free palm up his chest, around his shoulder, up to grip the back of his neck. Jon's arms wrapped her completely until they were flush. Their lips moved at a practiced pace, as careful as her hair was always braided.

It wasn't for a few more breaths into each other, some heels rising, tongues playing with lips that her hands went to her own pant-waist, fingering for the strings. But Dany’s absence on his body was known. Fingers met her own, tumbling with them before her hands were blindly guided to a belt that was not hers. Understanding, she started to undo the buckles of Jon’s.

The click of it gave them the fact that it was undone and the thud told them it was joined to the floor. Their lips still connected (a little messier at this point, nevertheless), Daenerys pushed the waistband down enough for gravity to take it to the floor.

Neither decided leaving their kiss for his pants’ removal was that much of an excuse. Jon started walking as Dany simultaneously tugged at his hips. Within a few steps, his trousers were abandoned.

Impatient now, Dany smoothed her hands over my back, skimming over his ass to get to her trousers laces. Their hands fumbled the same way as before, but this time it was Jon who hooked his thumbs under the hems to push them down.  They were at the left side of her bed now, and with one more step their kiss was forced to break as Jon sat on it. His hands were still on her pelvis, now bare, hers on his shoulders, their eye making up for their lips’ lost connection, and Daenerys stepped out of her bottoms.

Her inhale shuddered as she took a small step toward him. Their knees touched. Jon made small patterns on her hips with the pad of his thumbs, an action resulting into her own tightening on his naked shoulders. Maybe it was from the number of her past experiences, but the exposure she had in front of this man did not call for any instinct to hide. The acknowledgment tinged a lift at the corner of Daenerys mouth.

Although he went unknowing of her amusement, he smiled the same, his eyes gleamed with  _ something _ . The best she could explain it was maybe his bedroom eyes, but not far down she knew it wasn't the correct label.

His thumbs’ actions went his hands, where in which trailed her hips in full circles now. The warmth from the near candle did not have anything on the soft warmth his patterns provided.

It was only a second that Daenerys closed her eyes, taking the time to savour his gentle being, and yet in that time her stomach jumped as he set a kiss to her navel.

It may of been the sudden gesture, or maybe the additional feeling of his scruff, but either or it was just enough to get her to comprehend how  _ aroused _ she was, because  _ seven hells _ , she was wet.

Daenerys opened her eyes just in time to see his head lift to above her belly button to press his lips. The warmth that time streamed through her skin, seeping down to pool low in her core. And that when she remember it was entirely unruly to keep a Queen on edge, King or not,  and she pushed his shoulder enough for Jon to come up and meet her with  lips once again.

As a silent punishment, she leaned on him now, enough for him to remove his hand from her to push them properly to the cushion of the bed.

Dany following Jon down to the pillows.  Looking back on walking into the chamber for the first time earlier, thinking how many thoughtful, sleepless nights she had seen with Jon’s chambers opposite of hers, Daenerys almost wanted to laugh. But the comfort they both suddenly found, his left leg giving them leverage with the other tangled in hers, it chased all bad things to a time unspecified, as long as it was not then.

On their small journey from the edge of her bed to where they lay  now, the passings of their lips have since changed. Their tongues, although no more than toyed, made sure to meet with each connect. The space in between each kiss was not long, each giving the sense they may lose it, that they may suffocate if not breathing each other’s air, causing the desperate aura to loom between their bodies. 

Which, to be frank, did not have much space between, either. If such an aura had covered them it was crushed. Perhaps by the passion, both mixing together to form Jon and Daenerys reaching faces, adventurous hands, muscles tightening and loosening while all the rather their lips being ever so gentle to each other’s souls.

Her hand drifted down his torso, structured between the rise of his muscles and scars, and his own swept across her braids that all crossed over the sides of her head. She oddly felt secure in the caress of his arms as they were around her back as opposed to her past lovers...where she would have felt trapped.

Their pants of shared breath and skin against skin only made her more aroused, more ready,  _ ready _ for something  _ more _ . She heard her mind screaming, she felt her core throbbing, her lungs burning, she tasted his lips and the range of dinner wine. And suddenly Daenerys needed a break. She wanted to tell her body to calm down, that this… this grasping, feeling each other, was not as hungry as her body was making it up to be. Daenerys pulled back.

Jon followed her forward, desperate for more, more,  _ more, _ but her stuttered breath as she tried to speak the words of  _ no, _ it told him differently. When no sound came out of her throat, when Dany realized the only sound they were hearing was their own breathing, the flickers of the candles, it was almost like her body  _ rejected _ her break. And Dany couldn't blame it; the detachment of their lips flooded them will chill, and the only thing on her mind was how she had gone so long without that feeling before.

The thought left Daenerys vulnerable; helpless enough that Jon had been able to flip them without a fuss.

Their bodies pressed against one another, and her body screamed pleasure at the pressure his weight put on her. His erection lay against her; but not for long as Jon moved in between her legs, which widened on instinct.

Dany arched against him as she felt his heat at her entrance. At the sudden chill on the tip of her nose, something his tongue left behind. Their foreheads touched, their mouths near measures apart...The hand at her waist disappeared only for it to place under her right knee, lifting it to the side in evermost care and urgency - and his torso lifted from hers,  _ too much _ being separated…

Until, alas, they conjoined as one. 

Not in past lovers had she had all of her scales be filled, that of pleasure and fullness...nothing to describe  _ this.  _ From down where his being had sank into hers, up to their bellies reconnecting, to their lips, where her gasp was inevitable; drawing in a chaste, felt kiss from the man that just made no hesitation to give what she always wanted without even being given the knowledge.

But her lips were pulled as the kiss parted, as both their eyes opened. And although her eyes were screaming to look, to look at the marks upon his chest or past to were they just became one, her mind locked them to Jon's, and the sight of his was enough to convince them to free from the temptation.

Disbelief set through both of them.  _ They did it _ . War was ahead, but at that moment, their own war was won, and it fell off Jon's shoulders as they dropped between his sharp exhales. Because  _ stars, _ he was inside of his Queen, and she was under him, around him, and yet nothing has ever made her feel more in control.

And just like always, there was a story in his eyes and a question in hers. The true way they had always came back to when communicating with one another; even from their first conversation. Somehow in the dimness of the room, she was able to see where his irises ended and pupils began, something Dany found difficulty in any other setting. And Jon’s pupils were wide indeed, no need to shame, because probably less than her own.

The attention of pleasure in her veins gave him the question; were they really going to do this? Take this one  _ want _ in this world of necessity? The twitch of her brow sent it off to him, and Jon’s searching eyes sent her the answer.

Because, as Kings and Queens, as Mothers of Dragons and Lead Wolves in Packs, when love is there, it becomes a necessity.

Something that when it comes along, the chance of grasping it needs to be a tight grip. And holding onto it.

His hand caressed her face and she wanted to smile; but Dany only tug her lips for a split second before staring through him with the same wonder he sent her.

But the words in the agreement of love was passed from each set of lips or bumping noses as he surged forward once more, nothing but eager because  _ the woman he loved was under him, loving him, _ and gave nothing but more love in return.

 

_ FIN. _

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the deep shit, i always found myself working on this at two am.
> 
> also, i apologize for not going further with the sex than what we saw, after a week i just wanted to get this out. if wanted im completely down to do a separate fic on an extended part.
> 
> other wise, hope yall enjoyed! i think we can all agree we were a little robbed when it came to the initiations, and frankly, it made this very hard to write. on top of that, i enjoyed the scene just the same!
> 
> please review, leave some kudos, and follow me on tumblr @thesaviorjones!


End file.
